


Jenna Mikaelson

by Mrs_Satan



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Satan/pseuds/Mrs_Satan
Summary: This is the story of the only first Mikaelson that can’t be sacrificed since her daddy isn’t her dad and neither is her father. That's right she is adopted and therefore isn’t the first born blood of a Mikaelson so she lives without harm unlike her Cousin Hope. Who are her fathers? You may ask.  You see they are Kol and Jeremy Mikaelson. Yes the one and only Kol Mikaelson of the Original family of Vampires and Jeremy Gilbert the human brother Elena Gilbert turned Vampire by his husband.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Matt Donovan, Caroline Forbes & Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson, original female characters/ original male characters
Kudos: 2





	Jenna Mikaelson

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure how long in between chapters you will get an update. Also have fun reading!

Narrator  
Our story starts 2 years after Hope Mikaelson was born. The day that Jeremy and Kol adopted their new born daughter Jenna Rebekah Mikaelson. That was the day Jenna found her forever home before she was even a day old. Now let’s skip ahead 16 years later. 

Jenna’s POV  
Hi I am Jenna Mikaelson, I am 16 years old as of last month. My dad is excited because I am now officially able to drive and soon I can be turned like them. My daddy is Kol Mikaelson and my dad is Jeremy Mikaelson formerly Gilbert, when he and my daddy got married they decided to keep the Mikaelson name going. Seeing as they still want to adopt more children I don’t blame them. See I am lucky because unlike my older cousin Hope I didn’t have to worry about getting sacrificed or even taken because I am not a blood Mikaelson. I walked down stairs to be greeted by my Uncles Niklaus, Stefan, Elijah and Tyler along with my Dad. I smile at them as I go to walk into the kitchen where I see Daddy, Auntie Elena, Auntie Caroline, Auntie Rebekah and Auntie Haley. When they look up daddy has a mischievous smile on his face. Then I hear a voice shout 

“WE'RE HERE!” then Aunt Bonnie came into view with Uncle Matt trailing along right behind her. I smiled at them and Aunt Bonnie saw me, smiled and wrapped me in a hug. I smiled at them then I heard a voice I know all too well shout 

“I AM HERE BABE!” I smiled when my 6’2 blonde hair blue eyed boy by the name of Isaac came into my view. Isaac has been my boyfriend for 2 years and my dads love him so much. When Daddy looked away from what he was doing to us he seen Isaac and said 

“Good Morning to my favorite future son in law and to my sweet little girl.” I smiled and Isaac said 

“Good Morning to you too Kol.” My dad smiled and said 

“Son I keep telling you to call me Dad. Also are you guys ready for today?” I smiled and said  
“You mean for School?” they laughed at me and Daddy said 

“No sweet girl we are going to turn you today. We start the process today. Thank god we have had you drinking our blood since you were a baby so it makes this easier. Also we got permission from Isaac’s brother who is his legal guardian to turn him as well. You guys both start the process today it’s just going to be a little harder with Isaac because he isn’t used to drinking our blood.” My eyes widened at the last two sentences I turned to face Isaac and then I said 

“So Camdon is letting you do this?” he smiled and said  
“Yes he is because he fears that if I don’t I could get killed easier and he also made Kol and Jeremy my legal guardians if anything were to happen to him.” I smiled and said  
“He is a smart man, at least he knows that we can be safe.” He smiled and then daddy handed me a glass of water that had a reddish tint to it that means he put his blood in it. I handed the glass to Isaac and said  
“You need to drink this before you drink it straight from the tap. It will help you since you are new to this unlike myself who has been drinking it from the tap since I was 2.” he smiled and drank the glass. Then dad handed him a glass that had a small amount of blood in it for him to drink. I watched as he drank the glass and smiled when he finished and then the taste hit him. He gave a disgusted look as I smiled and walked over to my daddy. He brought his wrist to his mouth, he then bit his wrist before bringing it to my lips where I sucked on his wrist for a little then I stopped. I have enough blood in me to work for what we need and then I brought Isaac next to me and then Daddy rebitted his wrist giving it to Isaac. He sucked on my daddy’s wrist til daddy pulled it away. Once that was finished Dad came into the kitchen with the rest of the family and they guided us upstairs to begin the next step in the process. Daddy smiled at me and said  
“Alright let's have some fun now shall we? So we are using the master bedroom because it’s easier and bigger. So Isaac I know you don’t know the process but our sweet Jenna does as well as Jeremy so I am going to let him explain to you what happens and how we get this all done.” Dad smiled at me and said  
“So Isaac how we start this is we have to kill you after you drink our blood which you just did in the kitchen, After that you will wake up and have the urge to feed, you have two options when it comes to this, You can either drink from the bag or you can drink from a human. Drinking finishes the process but you guys will also receive your day light rings which Boonie will gracefully make once you guys complete it.” I smiled and then I said  
“Remember the blue rings we chose for each other?” he smiled and said  
“Yeah why?” I smiled and said  
“Those are going to be our daylight rings. Thank god we got to choose them. Carloine didn’t and she hates hers.” everyone laughed and then daddy said  
“I changed mine to my wedding band and your father did as well. He didn’t get to pick his either. Matter of fact you guys are the only ones who get to pick your first daylight ring.” I smiled and then Daddy said  
“Alright Jenna pick who you want to do the next step.” I smiled and said  
“I pick Uncle Matt to do this part.” Matt walked over to me and guided me to Dad’s side of the bed. Daddy then said  
“Alright Isaac pick who you would like to have complete this step.” he smiled and said  
“Jeremy I want you to do this. It makes me feel better about my choice.” they walked over to Daddy’s side of the bed and Isaac sat down. I then sat with my back to the head board and Isaac mirrored me. I grabbed his hand then it went all black. 

Matt’s POV  
I laid my niece down on her dad's side of the bed so that when she wakes up she will be comfortable. I then proceeded to grab a blood blag putting in the cooler that is next to the bed. As I was doing the I noticed Jere doing the same thing with Isaac. I smiled and went to be at my wife's side as she made their daylight rings. At least they love one another and will more likely be together forever literally. 

Jeremy’s POV  
My little girl is now in transitioning as well as her longtime boyfriend. I remember when that was myself when Kol turned me. We were living in Denver Colorado and had been dating for about 3 months when we both realized that we wanted to be together forever. At this point I had been drinking a small amount of Kols blood everyday. So one morning I asked Kol to turn me and he agreed. Then 2 months later Elena came to Denver where we had been living asking for my help which I gave her and then she told me that she was going to kill Kol and I told her that she couldn’t kill him because then she would end up killing me as well because Kol had sired me. That had made her mad and when I had told her that we were a couple she completely lost it. She went on about how I could have anyone in the world and I chose Kol the Homicidal Original Vampire. I remember laughing at her and saying that she needed to get over it and that I was happy with Kol. Everyone I have ever loved has died, grant it Elena is a vampire and Bonnie came back but she ended up with Matt, Kol was already dead so that was a plus as well as the fact that he refused to leave me even when things got tough. He had never sent me away from the fight, he always found a way to keep me safe without having to send me away something that even my sister gave up on doing. When it was all said and done she came around to loving Kol and then Jenna after she was born. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone moving. I looked up to Jenna waking up, I walked over to her and said  
“Hey baby girl. Which one do you want?” she smiled at me and said  
“Hey dad. I want the blood bag.” I grabbed the bag from the cooler and handed it to her. She drank the entire bag really fast before I can even look up I hear Kol say  
“Which one will it be, Isaac?” he smiled at Kol and said  
“The blood bag.” he smiled and handed him a blood bag just as I had done with Jenna and just like Jenna he drank the entire bag really fast. Kol looked at me and said  
“Why don’t you try out your vampire speed and go get your rings from Aunt Bonnie. Dad and I have to talk.” they did as told and Kol came over wrapping his arms around my waist and said  
“I remember you being a baby vampire the day that I changed you was amazing. Back then that was my way of protecting you and then in the end myself as well. I didn’t even know about the whole if you kill an Original it will kill their entire bloodline.” he paused for a moment before he continued  
“I know that Nik sending me to watch you was the best thing he could have done because now I have an amazing husband and growing family. I love you Jeremy Mikaelson.” I smiled at him and said  
“I was just remembering the same thing when they started to wake up. Kol Mikaelson when did I ever get so damn lucky to have you as my loving husband and my partner in this adventure we call Forever? I love you so much Kol I don’t know how to express it. Although we need to go set some new rules now that they are both vampires their sex drive is going to go up since they are sex crazed teenagers.” he laughed and said  
“I believe that it is I who got lucky because you changed me for the better. I love you too and I am so grateful that I have you as my husband and my partner in this adventure that we call Forever. Remember what we were like right after you completed the process and how you just wanted noting but sex,blood and a daylight ring.” I cracked a smile and said  
“Yeah I do. We definitely need to make the rule that there is no sex when we are home and since we can’t have kids its safe sex and we can’t STDS either so we are entirely safe on all of it.” he smiled and said  
“Alright let's go lay down then new rules.” Kol grabbed my hand and we walked down stairs to see our family sitting in the living room while our baby vampires were trying some of their new abilities out. I smiled as Kol said  
“Alright we need to lay down one new rule. The new rule is that if you are going to have sex in the house make sure it’s empty. We understand that your sex drive is going to be higher now its because your senses are heightened as well as your feelings. Before this you guys were just normal hormonal teens but now you are a hormonal vampire and it's all more than you expect at first. Also you don’t have to worry about getting pregnant or even an STD because as a vampire it’s impossible for you to get a human disease.” I smiled and said  
“You guys are lucky you have a family full of experienced vampires. I only had Kol and that made it hard. Especially when your Aunt Elena found out what I did and who I was in a relationship with. We can teach you whatever you want to know and Aunt Davina will be over in a few days. Usually the first 3 to 4 days are the hardest because of everything. Yes Elena didn't like Kol but that's because of how much he heated Damon and his stupidity.” Kol smiled before wrapping his arms around me. Rebekah then said  
“So how are you guys feeling?” Jenna smiled and said  
“I am so hungry but at the same time it’s safe to say that I am super happy.” then Isaac said  
“ I am doing pretty good, I just want to eat more. Are there any more blood bags?” I smiled and went to the kitchen to get more blood bags so that they can feed again. I walked back into the living room handing each one a bag. This is to be expected as they are new vampires the feeding is really extreme and then it gets better as time goes on. They will have to learn control before they go back to school. I was the same way but Kol taught me control and now we can teach Jenna and Isaac control. Teaching them will be the easy part of it all because now they can learn really fast. When I looked up at Jenna I saw that she was only half way through her blood bag and Isaac as well. That means that they are already gaining control. I looked over at Bonnie and she said  
“I may have enhanced the rings to help with control as well. I know how important it is for them to have it.” I smiled at her and said  
“Thanks Bonnie. Also they will learn more about it all with time.” 

*Time skip 3 months* 

Kol’s POV  
It’s been three months since my baby girl has been turned into a vampire like myself and her other father. Her and Isaac’s relationship has gotten way better with time although I am wondering how he is feeling about all of it when he is home alone without Jenna. I know that he loves her or at least he thinks he does. I know this time in Jere and I’s relationship was tested by all the power we both had. Jeremy was all new and didn't know much where as I knew almost everything that was needed to know. Lets see what happens in the next few weeks. There are new vampires in town as well as their age so there will be temptation and you never know what might happen. Jeremy and I had many temptations in our relationship and we never did split. I never cheated on him and he never cheated on me. See before Jere I was the biggest man whore and I would cheat on everyone I ever dated before Jere. That makes it easier for me to help if she ever does have to deal with it because I have been there and done that, I have also been cheated on before too. That’s how it all started for me with the cheating one girls hurt and betrayal that led to me becoming a major man whore and blood aholic. Then of course you have Nik daggering every time we opposed his idea for the longest time. Jeremy just walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and he stopped walking looking me in the eyes before saying  
“Babe do you think this will get easier or harder now that we have both Jenna and Isaac as vampires. I mean Jenna has always been around vampires whereas Isaac has only been around them for 2 years when he started to date Jenna, with us it was totally different because I had been around vampires for about 3 or more years and knew a lot of things though I didn’t know what an Original was till I started to date you and my sister lost her shit because of it.” I smiled at my loving husband and said  
“We will figure it out as time goes on and I am sure it will get better with time. I mean Jenna is adapting pretty fast but I am not so sure about Isaac but only time will tell. I am just saying if he breaks her heart she will be as dramatic as Bekah. We will handle it as time comes and you never know maybe she will be just as happy as us with him or maybe she will end up leaving him and go to someone else. Also Nik told me that there is a new vampire family here which means we have to be on the lookout and see if we can introduce ourselves that was Nik's request. Let them know that someone from the Original family lives here and that we are in charge.” he smiled and hugged me before saying  
“Ok. Also shower and get ready for bed. I want to snuggle my overly handsome husband in our bed.” I smiled at him and used my vampire speed to do a quick shower and then I was dressed and ready for bed. I got in bed and the first thing that happened was my husband wrapping his arms around me and snuggling me close. There was definitely no room for anyone to get in between us.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM POSTING WHO I WOULD SEE AS THE CAST HERE!!!!
> 
> Kol- Nathaniel Buzolic
> 
> Jeremy- Steven R McQueen 
> 
> Elijah - Daniel Gillies 
> 
> Klaus- Joseph Morgan  
> Hayley - Phoebe Tonkin
> 
> Rebekah - Claire Holt
> 
> Elena - Nina Dobrev
> 
> Stefan- Paul Wesley
> 
> Matt- Zach Roerig
> 
> Bonnie- Kat Graham
> 
> Caroline - Candice King (Accola) 
> 
> Tyler - Michael Trevino
> 
> Issac - Daniel Sharman


End file.
